


Homeward Bound

by orphan_account



Series: Kiddway One-Shots [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Death and stuff, Oh god the feels, One-Shot, Other, but not in this story, i know that later in the game James reveals that she's Mary, so shut the hell up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Homeward Bound

"God damn it, Kidd, hold on!"

"I'm not sure if I can..."

Feet pounded against the boardwalk towards the ship. Gunshots echoed in the distance, harmonizing with the small shouts and clanging of swords. A battle was raging on, one that both Edward and James were fighting along with each other in.

That is, until an opposing gunman had riddled poor Kidd with bullet holes to the chest, stomach, and legs.

Edward struggled to keep Kidd in his arms as he leaped aboard the Jackdaw, before taking a direct route to the captain's cabin. There was a soft moan of protest coming from the other one in the room as he moved the candles off of the central desk. With the candles safely put somewhere else, Edward briefly threw Kidd over his shoulder, sweeping all of the other things onto the floor before placing him onto the counter.

"Edward, there's nothing you can do-" the wounded man started to speak, before being cut off by a snap.

"Just- shut your mouth!" Edward hissed, before walking over to the candles that previously were on the table and placing them back on - one at each side that was empty. "Hold on." he added, before running out and reappearing with an opaque green bottle.

Edward popped off the top, before walking over to Kidd's head and placing the neck of the bottle onto his lips. "Open up." he whispered.

"It's worthless, don't waste your resources." he responded, coughing a bit at the few drops that managed to trickle into his throat. "I'll be alright."

"You won't be alright!"

"Trust me."

"No, no! I can't let you die!"

"Please?" Kidd responded, sighing weakly. "You need to get back to the fight. Fight for me, and save everyone for me?"

"How am I supposed to fight without you?"

"I'll be here." he said, before raising his hand to cover the spot right over Kenway's still beating heart. "Trust me, will ya?"

By this time, tears were beginning to stream down the captain's face. A shaky sigh came from him, before he nodded.

"For you." he replied, struggling to smile.

"C'mere."

Silence took the cabin as the two shared a kiss - a soft one, yes, but very meaningful.

After Edward had lifted his head, a soft melody began to fill the room. A shanty, yes, but it now carried a purpose instead of a song to fill the boredom of travelling the seas.

_"Oh, don't you hear the old man say?"_

A small smile shone on Kidd's face as he joined the best he could.

_"Goodbye, fare ye well. Goodbye, fare ye well!_  
_Oh, don't you hear the old man say?_  
_Hurrah, me boys, we're homeward bound!_

_We're homeward bound, to Liverpool town_  
_Goodbye, fare ye well. Goodbye, fare ye well!_  
_Where all them judies, they will come down_  
_Hurrah, me boys, we're homeward bound!"_

The song faded off when the man laying on the table had ceased singing, and in turn, ceased living. With a heavy heart unwilling to return to battle, Edward kneeled by Kidd's side until hours later, when he had heard the victorious shouts of his crew grow louder and louder.


End file.
